


[VID] Unravel

by momosansovino



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Fanvids, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: A summary of clex relationship in BVS.





	[VID] Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> I made this video in 2016 when the movie came out. After 2 years, BVS is till my favorite superhero movie.  
> BGM: English cover of Tokyo Goul "Unravel" by KY0UMI (Vocal) and Ateotu/Lucy (Lyrics). All my thanks.

 

Oh, won't you tell me? Please just tell me.

Explain how this should work.

Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?  
I'm broken, lying helpless, shattered  
Surrounded by the world

And yet, you're smiling bright  
Completely blind to life

My ruptured lungs; they were left this way  
For once, I'm out of breath.  
The truth I seek, never felt so bleak but,  
I maintain my depth

Freeze

I'm breakable;  
Unbreakable  
I'm shaking yet,  
Unshakable  
Until the day that you find me.

I'll stand here,  
Existing and feeling wretched* existence  
Consuming life-force til I grow distant  
Don't bother searching for somebody like me.  
A fading no one.  
I don't want to hurt you, It's not my nature.  
A monster born from dusk to dawn can't be your saviour  
Remember the 'me', the way I used to be.

As who I still should be.

The isolation spreads and tears  
Those happy /days, pierce into me  
These lonely memories cease to care  
They spread throughout my history

I’ll never move  
I’ll never lose  
I’ll never move  
I’ll never lose  
I’ll never move  
I’ll never lose you.  
Unraveling the world

At once, I start changing,  
Yet everything’s remaining  
These lives I felt would join as one,  
They fade away before they’ve begun.  
I’m breakable; unbreakable  
I’m shaking yet, unshakable  
Until these hands “contaminate” you

I’ll stand here existing and feeling wretched existence  
Consuming life-force til I grow distant  
Don't bother searching for somebody like me. A fading no one.  
This lonely space, held into place by someone crazy  
Shall melt away like dawn to day as things get hazy  
So please think of me, the way I used to be.

As who I really should be

So don’t forget me,  
You can’t forget me  
You won’t forget me  
Please don’t forget me.

With changing inside I’m completely paralyzed  
Remaining corrupt as I wish for paradise

Remember the 'me', the way I used to be.

Oh, won’t you tell? Oh, please just tell…  
Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?


End file.
